A Game of Flesh and Blood
by SelenaM
Summary: When he opened his eyes for the first time that day, a white light flickered between his eyelashes. But that, which was about to follow, he could never have predicted.


A Game of Flesh and Blood

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του για πρώτη φορά εκείνη τη μέρα, ένα λευκό φως τρεμόπαιξε ανάμεσα στις βλεφαρίδες του. Αυτό που επακολουθούσε όμως, δεν θα μπορούσε με τίποτα να το είχε προβλέψει.

"Βοήθεια! Με ακούει κανείς?", άκουσε μια γυναικεία φωνή να εκλιπαρεί. Οι κραυγές τις ήταν τόσο σπαραχτικές που έμοιαζαν να βγαίνουν από το στόμα ενός πληγωμένου ζώου. Το κεφάλι του κόντευε να σπάσει. Ένιωθε λες και μια τεράστια μεταλλική δαγκάνα του είχε μαγκώσει στο κεφάλι και πίεζε με μανία του κροτάφους του. Έκλεισε ξανά τα μάτια του και βλεφάρισε σπαταλώντας μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, αλλά οι κραυγές τις γυναίκας και η εκνευριστική λάμπα φθορισμού εξακολουθούσαν να του σχίζουν βασανιστικά το κρανίο. Στο πρόσωπό του σχηματίστηκε ένα μειδίαμα φόβου και εκνευρισμού.

"Πού είμαι?", είπε σχεδόν ψιθυριστά περισσότερο στον εαυτό του παρά στη γυναίκα, όμως εκείνη θα πρέπει να το είχε ακούσει γιατί τα ικετευτικά ξεφωνητά της είχαν κοπεί σχεδόν μαχαίρι.

"Ζεις!", φώναξε η γυναίκα από την απέναντι πλευρά του δωματίου, διατυπώνοντας τα λόγια της περισσότερο σαν ερώτηση παρά σαν κατάφαση. Τα λόγια της πνίγονταν από ένα διάφανο τζάμι από πλέξιγκλας που ήταν κατά τόπους καλυμμένο με άσπρες κηλίδες και μακριές γρατζουνιές.

_Φυσικά και ζω._ Σκέφτηκε βαριεστημένα και σήκωσε το χέρι του για να αγγίξει το δεξί του κρόταφο. Ή τουλάχιστον προσπάθησε να το σηκώσει. Παχιές, μεταλλικές αλυσίδες τυλίγονταν σα φίδια γύρω από τα χέρια τα πόδια και τον αυχένα του. Με τρόμο συνειδητοποίησε πως δεν μπορούσε να στρέψει το κεφάλι του σε καμία άλλη μεριά. Παρά μόνο ευθεία. Στη γυναίκα που βρισκόταν καθισμένη σε μια περίτεχνη μάλλον σιδερένια κατασκευή. Το σχήμα του θύμισε ανεπαίσθητα ένα αναποδογυρισμένο, χάλκινο πιατίνι το οποίο, ωστόσο, καλυπτόταν από ένα εξαιρετικά παχύ στρώμα σκουριάς. Τέσσερις βαριές αλυσίδες σαν κι εκείνες που σκέπαζαν τα άκρα του συγκρατούσαν το "πιατίνι" στον αέρα και στη συνέχεια ενώνονταν σε μία και μοναδική αλυσίδα, ακριβώς πάνω από το κεφάλι της γυναίκας.

Λίγα εκατοστά πιο κάτω από τα πόδια της, ένα τεράστιο κυλινδρικό δοχείο αδημονούσε να την καταβροχθίσει ολόκληρη. Κοίταξε την αντανάκλαση του κορμιού του στο γυαλί. Η κατάστασή του δε διέφερε και πολύ από εκείνη της γυναίκας. Μόνο που το νεανικό πρόσωπό του είχε σημαδευτεί και λίγο αίμα έτρεχε κατά μήκος του αριστερού του φρυδιού. Μια μελανιά είχε ήδη αρχίσει να σχηματίζεται ψηλά στα ζυγωματικά του. Κρύος, ψιλός ιδρώτας άρχισε να διατρέχει τη ραχοκοκκαλιά του και κοίταξε τα πόδια του με την άκρη των ματιών του. Ήταν ξυπόλητος.

Το μεταλλικό βαρέλι που βρισκόταν από κάτω εξέπεμπε ένα βαρύ κύμα ζέστης κάνοντας τον να ιδρώνει συνεχώς. Πανικόβλητος, άρχισε να ουρλιάζει για βοήθεια όμως κανείς δε βρισκόταν κοντά του. Κανείς άλλος εκτός από την κοκκινομάλλα κοπέλα που τον κοίταζε με γουρλωμένα μάτια σταματώντας προς στιγμήν τα δάκρυά της που μέχρι τότε κυλούσαν ασταμάτητα στα ροδαλά μάγουλά της.

Όσο περνούσε η ώρα του φαινόταν λες και ο αέρας δεν ήταν αρκετός για να γεμίσει ικανοποιητικά τα πνευμόνια του. Ήταν λες και οι ανάσες σταματούσαν στο λαιμό του χωρίς να του παρέχουν ποτέ αρκετό οξυγόνο και είχε ήδη αρχίσει να ζαλίζεται. Ή καρδιά του χτυπούσε τόσο γρήγορα και τόσο δυνατά που ένιωθε τους σφυγμούς του, να αντηχούν στο κρανίο του. Κοίταξε τη γυναίκα. Δε θα πρέπει να ήταν περισσότερο από πέντε χρόνια μεγαλύτερή του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του και προσπάθησε να αυτοσυγκεντρωθεί για να ηρεμήσει. Αν και αυτή η κίνηση δεν είχε μεγάλα αποτελέσματα, του επέτρεψε να ανακτήσει την αυτοκυριαρχία του.

"Ποιά είσαι?", φώναξε στην κοπέλα πίσω από τη διάφανη τζαμαρία. Όταν εκείνη άνοιξε το στόμα της για να απαντήσει μία αρκετά μεγάλη οθόνη στο χάσμα μεταξύ των δύο ανθρώπων άνοιξε από μόνη της.

"Γειά σου Νόρα", είπε μια βαριά φωνή ενώ μια μαριονέτα ανοιγόκλεινε το στόμα της. Η κούκλα φορούσε ένα μαύρο κουστούμι, με λευκό κολλαρισμένο πουκάμισο ενώ το σύνολο ολοκληρωνόταν με ένα σκούρο κόκκινο παπιγιόν. Το πρόσωπο του ήταν κάτασπρο με υπερβολικά έντονες γωνίες και μία κόκκινη σπείρα ήταν χαραγμένη σε κάθε του μάγουλο. Τα μάτια του ήταν κατάμαυρα με εξαίρεση τις κόκκινες κόρες του, ενώ μαύρα συνθετικά μαλλιά σκέπαζαν το κεφάλι και το μέτωπό του.

Έστρεψε το κεφάλι του προς τη γυναίκα και συνέχισε. "Θέλω να παίξουμε ένα παιχνίδι", ανακοίνωσε και έκανε μια σύντομη παύση. "Για χρόνια εκμεταλλεύεσαι το νοσοκομείο όπου εργάζεσαι, χαρίζοντας στον εαυτό σου λίγες ώρες χαλάρωσης με το να στερείς από τους άλλους αυτό που πραγματικά χρειάζονται."

"Όχι!", ούρλιαξε η κοπέλα, η μαριονέτα όμως συνέχισε να απαγγέλλει τα μαγνητοφωνημένα λόγια της. "Ο εθισμός σου στη μορφίνη έχει σημαδέψει τις ζωές τουλάχιστον πέντε ανθρώπων αφού στοίχισε τη ζωή δύο μικρών παιδιών και κατέστρεψε για πάντα τις ζωές των γονιών τους. Αυτό αποδεικνύει την γενικότερη περιφρόνησή σου προς την ανθρώπινη ζωή." Παρεμβολές διέκοψαν το λόγο της καθιστής κούκλας. "Πόση είναι όμως η περιφρόνησή σου για τη δική σου μίζερη ζωή?", η κούκλα παρέμεινε σιωπηλή για αρκετή ώρα, ενώ τα δάκρυα της κοπέλας έμοιαζαν να είχαν κρεμαστεί στο χείλος του πηγουνιού της. Έστρεψε απότομα το κεφάλι του στο αγόρι.

"Γειά σου κι εσένα Τζον." Το αγόρι αναπήδησε και το πιατίνι κουνήθηκε ελαφρά. "Πιθανότατα θα αναρωτιέσαι πού είσαι και πώς βρέθηκες εδώ." Είπε η φωνή σαρκαστικά.

_Τι μας λες ρε Σέρλοκ?,_σκέφτηκε θλιμμένα. "Σημασία όμως δεν έχει πού είσαι, αλλά τί σκοπεύεις να κάνεις αν θες να φύγεις από εδώ." Αισθάνθηκε λες και ένα κύμα αποφασιστικότητας πλημμύρισε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα το στέρνο του, το οποίο όμως εξαφανίστηκε εντελώς μόλις η φωνή συνέχισε και η μαριονέτα ανοιγόκλεινε και πάλι το στόμα της.

"Οι απάτες με τις πιστωτικές και οι μικροκλοπές στα σκοτεινά σοκάκια είναι ο λόγος για τον οποίο βρίσκεσαι απόψε μαζί μας. Όπως πολύ σωστά θα έχεις μαντέψει όμως, τα κρίματά σου δεν τελειώνουν εκεί. Αυτό θα μπορούσε να στο επιβεβαιώσει και ο δεκατριάχρονος που λήστεψες τον περασμένο μήνα... Αν εξακολουθούσε να ζει."

_Τι?,_σκέφτηκε ο Τζον σμίγοντας τα φρύδια του με απορία. "Μέσα στο σακίδιο που με τόση άνεση έκλεψες, βρήκες έναν εισπνευστήρα που φυσικά τον πέταξες αμέσως μόλις κατάλαβες ότι δεν είχε καμία αξία. Για σένα."

Ο Τζον είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό ενώ καυτά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλάνε στα μάγουλά του. "ΛΕΣ ΨΕΜΑΤΑ!", ούρλιαξε με όση δύναμη είχε στα πνευμόνια του.

"Πιστεύω πως έχεις την κοινή λογική ώστε να καταλάβεις τα επακόλουθα των πράξεών σου.", συνέχισε η φωνή στον ίδιο απαθή τόνο. Ένας σιγανός λυγμός ξέφυγε από το στόμα του Τζον, καθώς έσκυβε το κεφάλι και η φράντζα του έκρυβε τα μάτια του.

"Είναι καιρός να πέσουν οι μάσκες.", είπε η μαριονέτα. "Ήρθε ο καιρός να αποδοθεί η δικαιοσύνη για αυτούς που αδικήσατε. Η ζωή του ενός από εσάς εξαρτάται από τον άλλο."

Η Νόρα και ο Τζον κοιτάχτηκαν πέρα από το τζάμι. "Αυτή τη στιγμή τα καθίσματά σας βρίσκονται σε απόλυτη ισορροπία. Αυτό όμως θα αλλάξει πολύ σύντομα. Πάνω από τη τζαμαρία μπορείτε να δείτε και μόνοι σας την αλυσίδα που ενώνει τις θέσεις σας. Ο μηχανισμός που τις συγκρατεί στη θέση τους, θα εξαρτάται αποκλειστικά και μόνο από το βάρος σας μόλις τεθεί σε λειτουργία. Από αυτή τη δοκιμασία ένας από εσάς θα επιβιώσει και ένας από εσάς θα απολαύσει μια "όξινη" βουτιά. ", είπε ολοκληρώνοντας τη φράση του με ένα σιγανό γέλιο. "Φανταστείτε το σαν μια μεγάλη ζυγαριά."

Ο Τζόν μπορούσε να δεί τη Νόρα να τον κοιτάζει σπαραχτικά από την άλλη πλευρά του δωματίου, γεμάτη δυσπιστία και τρόμο. "Έχετε 120 δευτερόλεπτα να ολοκληρώσετε τη δοκιμασία. Ζείτε ή πεθαίνετε. Δική σας η επιλογή." Η τηλεόραση έκλεισε αμέσως και η μαριονέτα εξαφάνιστηκε. Ταυτόχρονα ένα σετ από ακονισμένα μαχαίρια, μπαλτάδες και πριόνια έπεσαν από το ταβάνι για να προσγειωθούν ακριβώς πίσω από τους παίκτες του παιχνιδιού. Ο Τζον ένιωσε την αρπάγη γύρω από το λαιμό και τα χέρια του να χαλαρώνει, όμως τα δεσμά στα πόδια του παρέμεναν σφιχτά και αλύγιστα. Σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και είδε τη Νόρα να τον κοιτά απεγνωσμένη. Ένα δυνατό κρακ ακούστηκε σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα και ένα ρολόι στον τοίχο σηματοδοτούσε την αρχή των εκατόν-είκοσι πολύτιμων δευτερολέπτων. Ο Τζον ψαχούλεψε βιαστικά τη συλλογή των θανάσιμων αντικειμένων και παρατήρησε πως τα χέρια του έτρεμαν σαν τρελά. _Μα γιατί τα χρειαζόμαστε όλα αυτά?_, αναρωτήθηκε και η απάντηση έμοιαζε να έρχεται κυριολεκτικά ουρανοκατέβατη. Η αλυσίδα που συγκρατούσε τα δύο καθίσματα έγειρε προς το μέρος του και ένα από τα μαχαίρια έπεσε μέσα στο βαρέλι με το οξύ. Τρομοκρατημένος άρχισε να βγάζει τα ρούχα του, τα παπούτσια του και τα υπόλοιπα κλεμμένα του αξεσουάρ τα οποία λίγο αργότερα έλιωναν μέσα στο επικίνδυνο υγρό. Παραδόξως, το κόλπο έμοιαζε να δουλεύει και η αλυσίδα ανταποκρίθηκε αμέσως κρατώντας τον λίγο πιο πάνω απ'ότι προηγουμένως.

"Τί κάνουμε τώρα?", του φώναξε η γυναίκα από την άλλη πλευρά της μικροσκοπικής αίθουσας.

"Υποθέτω ότι προσπαθούμε να αντέξουμε έτσι μέχρι να τελείωσει ο χρόνος και μετ-", η φράση του διακόπηκε από ένα δεύτερο μεταλλικό κρακ και η ζυγαριά αυτή τη φόρα έγερνε προς τη μεριά της Νόρας.

Η γυναίκα έβγαλε μια πνιχτή τσιρίδα και άρχισε να βγάζει τα ρούχα της σαν τρελή. Η ισορροπία έμοιαζε να έχει αποκατασταθεί για λίγο, όταν ένα τρίτο κρακ κατέβασε και τους δύο παίκτες κάτι παραπάνω από ένα επίπεδο πιο κάτω. Ο Τζον μπορούσε ήδη να νιώσει τη ζέστη λίγο πιο κάτω από τα πόδια του ενώ κόμποι ιδρώτα συγκεντρώνονταν στο μέτωπό του. Πήρε στο χέρι του ένα πριόνι και προσπάθησε να κόψει τις αλυσίδες που περιόριζαν τα πόδια του, όμως μόλις το επιχείρησε τα δεσμά γύρω από το λαιμό του άρχισαν να στενεύουν. Σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, η Νόρα είχε αντιγράψει τις κινήσεις του και πλέον οι δυο τους άρχιζαν να πονάνε όλο και περισσότερο στον αυχένα. Με δυσκολία, ο Τζον στράφηκε στα μαχαίρια, τα πριόνια και τους μπαλτάδες. Μπορούσε να δει την αντανάκλαση του προσώπου του στις καλά ακονισμένες λεπίδες.

"Είναι μάταιο, έτσι δεν είναι?", ρώτησε μια απογοητευμένη φωνή από την άλλη άκρη του δωματίου. Ο Τζον, ανεπαίσθητα, ένευσε καταφατικά. "Το βάρος μας είναι ακριβώς το ίδιο. Φαίνεται πως μας είπε ψέμματα. Θα πέσουμε και οι δύο. Δεν υπάρχει διαφυγή." Ο Τζον αναστέναξε. "Κι αυτά...", συνέχισε καθώς ζύγιζε στις παλάμες τις ένα μικρό και ένα μεγαλύτερο μαχαίρι,"είναι εντελώς άχρηστα!". Τα άφησε να κυλήσουν από τα χέρια της και να πέσουν στο υγρό. Ο Τζον δεν είχε ξανανιώσει πιο απελπισμένος.

"Δεν πρόκειται να πεθάνω.", είπε. Η φωνή ακούστηκε ψυχρή και απόμακρη, αλλά κατά τ'άλλα, ήρεμη.

"Τι?", ρώτησε η κοπέλα απορημένη. "Και τί θα κάνεις?" Ο Τζον σήκωσε τα μάτια του προς το μέρος της. Το ύφος του την τρόμαξε. "Αυτό που πρέπει.", της απάντησε με τον ίδιο άψυχο τόνο που της είχε μιλήσει και προηγουμένως. Ψαχούλεψε τις λεπίδες και τα μαχαίρια και τελικά διάλεξε ένα τομαχόκ. Παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, το έφερε πάνω από το δεξί του πόδι. Κοίταξε το ρολόι με την άκρη του ματιού του. Πενήντα δευτερόλεπτα. Κοίταξε τη Νόρα στα μάτια.

"ΕΧΕΙΣ ΤΡΕΛΑΘΕΙ?!", του φώναξε. "Τι πας να κάνεις?!" Η Νόρα είχε καταλάβει αμέσως απλώς περίμενε πως δε θα το έκανε. Αποκλείεται να το έκανε. Τον είδε να στοχεύει λίγα εκατοστά πιο πάνω από από τον αστράγαλό του. Πρώτο χτύπημα.

Ο Τζον άρχισε να ουρλιάζει σαν τρελός, παρόλο που το χτύπημα δεν είχε κόψει το πόδι του ούτε μέχρι τη μέση. Ο λαιμός του τον πονούσε φοβερά καθώς οι αλυσίδες τον έσφιγγαν όλο και περισσότερο όμως συνέχισε. Δεύτερο χτύπημα.

"ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ!", φώναξε η Νόρα ανάμεσα σε αναφιλητά. Καθώς το αγόρι κατακρεουργούσε τον εαυτό του μια κραυγή δραπέτευσε από τα χείλη της. Έβλεπε το μικρό τσεκούρι να στάζει αίμα καθώς το αγόρι ετοιμαζόταν για το τρίτο χτύπημα.

Ο πόνος ήταν αβάσταχτος, όμως ο Τζον βλέποντας πως είχε καταφέρει να κόψει το πόδι του λίγο παραπέρα από τη μέση, πήρε κουράγιο. Το αίμα του κολλούσε ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά που κρατούσαν σφιχτά το τσεκούρι πάνω από τον ώμο του. Μερικές κηλίδες αίματος σημάδευαν το πρόσωπο, το στήθος, και το στομάχι του. Μόλις τις αντίκρισε, αναγούλιασε, όμως δεν το άφησε να τον επηρεάσει. Βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά. Είκοσι δευτερόλεπτα. Έβλεπε το ρολόι ενώ κατέβαζε για άλλη μια φορά το τομαχόκ στο πόδι του. Τρίτο χτύπημα.

Η Νόρα μπορούσε πλέον να δει πως το αγόρι έκλαιγε ενώ εκείνη απλώς χτυπιόταν και τραβούσε βίαια τις αλυσίδες της. Και ούρλιαζε. Θεέ μου πόσο ούρλιαζε. "ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ!", κραύγασε άλλη μια φορά αλλά μάταια. Σχεδόν τα είχε καταφέρει μπορούσε να το δει κι εκείνη. Πήρε στο χέρι της ένα μπαλτά και τον κράτησε πάνω από το αριστερό της χέρι. Όμως εκείνη δεν ήταν σαν το αγόρι. Δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει αυτό. _Δεν μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ. Δεν μπορώ._Ήταν οι μόνες λέξεις που αντηχούσαν στο κεφάλι της. Και το αστείο ήταν πως της ήταν τόσο εύκολο να ανοίγει τους άλλους στο νοσοκομείο. Στον εαυτό της όμως δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει.

Το υπόλοιπο πόδι του αγοριού κρεμόταν πλέον από λίγο δέρμα και πέτσα. Ο Τζον έριξε το μικρό τσεκούρι και πήρε ένα μαχαίρι ενώ παράλληλα φρόντιζε να αγνοεί εντελώς τις ικετευτικές κραυγές της κοπέλας που προσπαθούσε να τον σταματήσει. Δέκα δευτερόλεπτα. Του φάνηκε πως ένιωσε τις αλυσίδες γύρω από το λαιμό του να χαλαρώνουν αλλά μάλλον είχε κάνει λάθος. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί τώρα. Έσκυψε όσο βαθύτερα του επέτρεπαν τα δεσμά του. Ήταν αρκετά ώστε πιάσει το σμπαραλιασμένο πόδι του και με το ένα χέρι και να κόψει εκείνο το λεπτό κομμάτι δέρματος με το άλλο. Έπιασε το πόδι του στο χέρι του, σχεδόν αηδιασμένος από το ίδιο του το σώμα.

Η Νόρα είδε τον Τζον να κρατάει το ίδιο του το πόδι στο δεξί του χέρι. Πλέον όμως έμοιαζε σαν ένα ακόμη κομμάτι κρέας. Όσα ουρλιαχτά κι αν είχε αφήσει να της ξεφύγουν προηγουμένως ήταν πλέον παρελθόν. Κοίταζε το αγόρι το οποίο περιεργαζόταν το κομμάτι κρέας λες και δεν το είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ στα μάτια του, σιωπηλή. Το έριχνε στο οξύ. Και η ζυγαριά έγειρε προς το μέρος της. Μπορούσε να αισθανθεί τη ζέστη ακριβώς κάτω από τα πόδια της. Τρία δευτερόλεπτα. Δύο. Ένα.

Κανένα. Η αλυσίδα που κρατούσε το πιατίνι στον αέρα κόπηκε μεμιάς. Ο Τζον έβλεπε τη γυναίκα να πέφτει μέσα στο υγρό μαζί με τη μεταλλική κατασκευή. Άκουγε ξανά τις κραυγές της, όμως πλέον δεν τον ενοχλούσαν. Ήξερε πως δεν θα χρειαστεί να τις ξανακούσει. Τις άκουσε όμως τώρα. Δάκρυα έτρεχαν από τα μάτια του και βογκούσε καθώς ο πόνος έμοιαζε σαν να τον διαπερνούσε πλέον. Λίγα ακόμη ξεφωνητά αντήχησαν μέσα στο μικρό δωμάτιο. Και μετά σιωπή.

_Νίκησα_, σκέφτηκε.


End file.
